


Thunder Only Happens When It's Raining

by purple_summer



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by Her Lover by Ally Hills, It's over fast tho, M/M, Slow Burn, Thunderstorms, brief mention of domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9255938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_summer/pseuds/purple_summer
Summary: Another one of Jack's relationships ends in heartbreak, and rather than go home to an empty apartment, he decides to avoid the wild thunderstorm outisde by heading to Mark's apartment. Once there, however, he begins to realise the feelings he's been bottling up for Mark for quite some time. Jack knows you can't have thunder without rain. Which will Mark be?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fic I'm posting online! (apart from the ff.net account I had when I was 11 but shhhh we don't talk about that) I only write on occasion as a hobby, but I actually finished writing this which is rare for me, so I figured why not post it here? Hope you enjoy it!

“Get _out!_ ” Charlotte screamed, a forceful shove sending Jack backwards into the dingy green wall of his girlfriend- well, now _ex-_ girlfriend’s- hallway. The blunt connection with the wall knocked the air clean out of Jack, leaving him trying to gasp a silent plea, a single arm outstretched, as the splintered apartment door slammed in front of him.

The moments of silence that followed were filled with Jack staring numbly at the door with scorching tears beading at his eyes then dropping silently to the floor. What had just happened?! He had went to Charlotte to break up with _her_ for cheating on him with his roommate… so how did he end up the one being angrily thrown out, crying in the hall?

Simple. Charlotte was much like every girl he seemed to find himself infatuated with: a chase with no glory. Jack chased women that weren’t really into him, and weren’t good for him, who ended up breaking his heart, and despite how many times this cycle ended much like it did right now, he’d be back in the same situation sooner or later.

Air returning to him, he slumped backwards, swinging his own head back to connect with the wall as he slid down it. “I can still hear you out there! Get out or I’ll call the fucking cops!” Charlotte screeched, her shrill voice treating the walls like they weren’t there as it rang out through the narrow hall. Jack rose to his feet quickly and paced towards the elevator at the end of the hall. There was a faint _ding_ as he pressed the elevator button, followed by loud gear grinding and squeaking metal. As it slowly climbed the floors, Jack looked out the window to his right. It was nearing evening, and the sky was thick with dark rainclouds hovering in the sky, making the whole city feel that much darker and lonelier. Rain was hammering down, and Jack swore he was seeing flashes of lightning.

The elevator arrived, and he stepped in sighing, _This’ll be a fun walk home._

But then he remembered how he met Charlotte, walking to Mark’s place. Jack had collided with her when heading over to his apartment, and got to talking as he helped her pick up her things. She hadn’t seemed fond of them, but there was something about her that drew him in. Hell, now that Jack thought about it, that ‘thing’ was probably that she didn’t seem fond of him.

In any case, Mark’s apartment was a much shorter walk away than his own, and he swore he heard the bellowing cracks of thunder from inside the elevator. There was no way he was walking all the way home until this storm cleared up. As he ambled out to the street, pulling the zip up on his jacket, he reached for a hood, only to find the jacket he had on didn’t have one. Great.

With a defeated sigh, wondering what would be the next thing to make this day worse, he stepped into the rain that pelted to the ground like tar and seemed to bounce off, beginning the trek to Mark’s.

In times of hurt like this, which, unfortunately were all too common, Mark’s gentle affection and warm smile helped to ease him. Helped him not to give up on people. Sure, it was another girl down the drain that made him feel like shit, but if through all that people like Mark could still smile and spread their compassion to him, he clearly wasn’t all bad.

Mark just… made him see the good in life.

Despite the heavy feeling in his chest that pulled him down and made his steps all the more sluggish, these thoughts of being with Mark helped to force him to pick up speed, lift the weight in his chest a little to stop him feeling any more like he was sinking into the soaked cement.

The increase in speed was helpful, as a few more minutes in the chilling rain would have him turning blue. He needed to get inside _now._

Thunder continued to boom above him, rendering the streetlamps useless in their moments of white, crackling glory, and never got any less frequent the whole time he was walking. He dug his hands further into his pockets, balling them up into fists in a desperate attempt to conserve heat, but the wind blowing rain water into his pockets made this difficult.

 _Fuck._ Jack thought. He hadn’t even noticed the wind until now. As he began to notice the howling wind barrelling down the streets and alleys, threatening to knock him back if he didn’t lean into it, the cold seeped into him that much deeper, reaching through the sleeves and under the bottom of his jacket and wrapping around him like fingers of frost. God, how much further away was Mark’s?

Finally, Jack turned a corner to see the warm, inviting glow of the light leaking from the windows in Mark’s apartment building. He ran the final stretch into the building and the wind slammed the door behind him as he entered. He stood for a moment, panting, shaking incessantly despite his wishes to stop, and eventually moved to the elevator. He pressed the glowing little button with a black printed ‘9’ on it. Just below the top floor, a blessing, as now he wouldn’t have to hear the rain battering the roof all night.

There was no point in asking Mark to stay over anymore, though Jack always made sure to, as he was always willing and excited to have Jack stay, as he was there at least twice a week, more if he could manage. Jack hated the loneliness of his apartment. Sure he had a roommate, but they never talked. He felt like more of a vague presence than a person he could talk to. So he always remained holed away in his room, killing time on the internet or watching whatever passable show was on cable at the time. Yet he couldn’t help but worry he was a burden to Mark. Mark always seemed so happy when Jack was there, but he wondered if Mark was just such a good friend he wouldn’t tell Jack off for staying too much even if he wanted to.

But tonight, his melancholy overshadowed that pestering voice in his head. He exited the elevator and took a few steps down the corner to his left to Mark’s door. He knocked slowly, and heard quick shuffling towards the door. It swung open to reveal Mark, who’s face instantly lit up, “Jack!” he exclaimed with a grin, before dropping to an expression of worry, “Jack!” he now seemed to scold, “What were you doing walking out there?! There’s a storm! It’s freezing! Get in here!” Mark pulled Jack inside. He giggled at Mark’s worry as he shuffled indoors and out of his shoes. “Sorry, Dad.”

Mark looked at Jack with a frown that said ‘serious’ with betraying eyes that showed his desire to laugh. “Don’t you sass me young man, or you’re grounded.” He chuckled as he went off to fetch something from his room. Jack looked around him. The apartment was in soft yellow light that filled the room, the air was warm, music quietly buzzed from the TV, and the scent of takeout filled his nostrils. In its simplicity and familiarity, Jack felt safe. Comfortable. It was what he needed right now.

He peeled off his soaking jacket and left it to drip dry on a coat hook by the door. “It was a shorter walk here than home. I made the responsible decision.” Jack boasted. Mark gasped exaggeratedly from the doorway to his bedroom. “I know, right?” Jack laughed as Mark returned, blanket in hand. Jack raised an eyebrow. “Seriously?”

“Yes, seriously,” Mark replied, wrapping the blanket around Jack and guiding him to the couch. “and what do you mean it was a shorter walk here? Why were you out? Didn’t you see all the storm warnings?”

“Yeah but I…” Jack began, trailing off slightly, looking down. “I had something to take care of. Something that couldn’t wait.”

Mark sighed, understandingly. “Charlotte, was it?” he asked, already knowing the answer, and placing a comforting hand on Jack’s knee. “I’m sorry, man. I know you liked her.”

Jack sank back into the grey couch, already feeling the threatening warning of a lump in his throat as he spoke. “Yeah, I ‘like’ all of them.” He said dryly. “It just fuckin sucks. I make the same mistake over and over and nothing ever gets any better.” he lamented, trying to blink his eyes towards the ceiling to rid them of tears. “And every time, I go in, knowing it’s a mistake, so it’s my own damn fault.”

“Jack, listen to me,” Jack turned to face Mark. “It is not your fault.” Mark insisted. “You are such a sweet guy who will do absolutely anything for people you care about. That’s an amazing thing. You have no idea how much courage it takes for you to keep moving on and believing every girl is the one despite all these shitty breakups, because you won’t give yourself any credit. But I do, Jack.” His kind smile spread to Jack. “I think you’re… so amazing.” If Jack wasn’t on the verge of tears before, he was now. But for a whole new reason.

Without thinking, he pulled Mark into a tight hug, burying his head in the crook of his neck. “Thanks, man. That really means a lot.”

Mark didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around Jack and pull him close. “I love you, man.”

“I love you too.”

Jack lifted his head, and just for a moment, his gaze lingered at Mark’s eyes, pools of brandy Jack couldn’t tear away from, and without thinking he began to lift his hand, bring it close to Mark’s face, not sure what he was doing but knowing only that for some reason he wanted to touch Mark. When he finally regained his senses, he looked at his hand accusingly. “Erm…” he tried to think of an explanation. “Geez, look at my hands. They’re bright red from the cold.” It was supposed to be a cover up, but God Jack’s hands were on the verge of glowing. He had been out there far too long.

With a widening of his eyes, it was clear Mark agreed. “You need something to warm you up. I’ll make you some coffee.” Mark sped to the kitchen, and Jack sat for a moment staring at nothing. What had just happened to him? He wasn’t even thinking about touching Mark, didn’t even realise he was doing it until he saw his hand moving. Even stranger, it seemed Mark hadn’t noticed either. Their eyes were locked onto each other, mutually entranced. Whatever Jack was feeling, Mark felt it too.

The difference was, did Mark know what that feeling was? Because Jack sure as hell didn’t.

A bright flash of light followed by a piercing snap from the sky took his focus from his own thoughts and placed it to the window. He ambled across the room, clutching his blanket around him, and sat at the cushioned windowpane, idly gazing at the outside weather with quiet fascination. The intense dance of wind whipping around the direction of the rain at breakneck speeds, soaking everything in sight, the peaks and valleys of the howls of the wind audible through the windows, and once in a while the thick, dark clouds would explode in electric light with a deafening roar. At those moments, Jack would faintly gasp in awe. As much Jack he hated being out in storms, he  loved looking at them.

He hadn’t noticed Mark quietly padding over to him, drink in hand. “Hey, “ he called. Jack turned, taking his drink gladly and wrapping his frozen hands tightly around the hot porcelain. “You looking at the storm?”

“No, looking at these sweet ass windows. Damn, that’s some nice glazing.”

Mark laughed deeply at Jack’s sarcasm. “Shut up, you dick.” He chuckled. “You could be a little nicer to the man offering you shelter in your time of need.” He took up the position at the other end of the window, sitting to meet Jack’s height.

“My time of need? You say it like I’m homeless!” Jack looked around at the familiarity that surrounded him. “Then again, I crash here so much, I might as well be. You don’t mind it, do you?”

Mark looked almost hurt. “No, of course not!” he assured Jack. “If anything, I’d have you here full time.”

“Really?” Jack asked, his face lighting up with a grin. Mark nodded with his own sweet smile lighting sparks in his eyes. Jack could feel the same gravitation towards Mark he felt before, feeling his back lift of the wall, before quickly planting himself back down with a thud. “Well, they got some pretty intense storm warnings out, so it might be a few days before we’re allowed back outside. You might get your wish.”

“I hope so.” Mark said, but so quiet Jack almost wondered if it was to himself. “So, you like storms?” Mark struck up, leaning in to hear Jack’s response.

“Mm-hmm!” Jack buzzed, nodding vigorously to emphasise his point. “I mean, being out in them sucks wet, freezing balls, but I don’t know… There’s something pretty about them, you know? Like, rain sucks, right? It’s cold, it ruins your clothes, but thunder and lightning is the coolest shit. Like, electricity, in the sky, that’s fuckin’ amazing! Thunder and lightning, that amazing, unbelievable stuff, it can’t happen until the rain, the bad, annoying shit, happens first. And seeing it reminds me that you can’t have the best, most incredible things that can happen without the bad stuff. So every time there’s a breakup, or just a bad day, I think ‘Hey, it’s like a storm’, and I know the good stuff’s on its way.”

“Yeah,” Mark agreed, looking captivated by Jack’s every word. He stared out the window for a few moments, as if contemplating Jack’s words. “You know, I used to be pretty scared of storms. When I was a kid, I would wrap the covers around me so I wouldn’t hear the thunder outside. I actually kinda like the noise now. Helps me get to sleep.”

“Cool,” Jack said warmly, legitimately enjoying just hearing Mark and learning about him. “Well, if you do get scared, cuddle into me, I’ll keep you safe.” Jack said without thinking. He tried to cover his tracks by laughing, but inside his head he was screaming, _What the fuck?! Why did I just say that?!_

Mark laughed as well, and he relaxed, but not before he noticed a slight flush of pink crawling through Mark’s cheeks. What was happening between them tonight? Things just felt so… _intimate_ between them right now, and Jack wasn’t sure why, but he was certain Mark felt the same strangeness.

It wasn’t bad, by any means, but he hadn’t noticed it before. Were he and Mark closer than other friends? Truthfully, Jack didn’t have a whole lot of other friends. He was closer to Mark than to Bob or Wade, but were all best friends not this close? He and Mark had been mistaken for a couple once, which opened their eyes to how physically affectionate they tended to be without realising. They would hug, grab each other, hold onto each other’s hands, but they decided they just had a close friendship.

Because what else could this be? This magnetism to Mark, this…

Attraction.

Oh, God.

Was he… _attracted_ to Mark? Beyond friendship? Jack couldn’t deny he had noticed Mark’s looks, but who hadn’t? _Actually_ , Jack realised, _probably most people who weren’t attracted to him._ His head, feeling like it was stuffed with cotton from confusion, couldn’t stop his mouth before it said “Mark?” in an almost whisper.

“Yeah?” Mark replied.

Jack tried to will his mind to make something up on the spot through the cotton. He gulped in complete silence, Mark was clearly getting suspicious. Just as he was about to ask what was up, Jack blurted “What time is it?”

 _Well, better than nothing._ Jack thought. Mark slipped his phone out his pocket and turned it on. “Wow, it’s past one. I didn’t even realise how late it was.” He commented.

Jack’s brain was working a little faster now. “We should probably get to sleep.” _Maybe all this weird bullshit will be gone in the morning._ “You wanna grab me a pillow and blanket for the couch?”

“ _Excuse_ me,” Mark said exaggeratedly, “You’re not sleeping on the couch! Who’s gonna protect me if I get scared of thunderstorms?” he joked.

Jack gulped harshly, hoping his eyed weren’t wide enough for Mark to notice his hesitation. “You want me to… sleep with you?” he questioned.

“The couch isn’t comfy for sleeping, dude. Like, at all.” Mark then rested a hand on Jack’s shoulder. Jack felt a warm flood buzz through his body at the contact. “Plus, you know. You had a hard night. I’m not leaving you out here all alone.”

Jack could have melted at how kind hearted Mark was. “Thank you.” He whispered genuinely.

“No problem.” He smiled, pulling his hand away, which Jack lamented. “Okay, you can go brush your teeth, I’ll grab you some pajamas.”

Jack paced to the bathroom, hoping brushing his teeth would give him enough time to figure out how he’d survive being stuck in a bed all night with Mark and not making things weird. Then a thought struck him. “Ah, shit.” He mumbled.

Mark poked his head through the door frame. “What’s up? Something wrong?”

“Last time I stayed over I packed your spare toothbrush by accident. Never got around to bringing it back.”

“That’s okay, there’s another spare.” Mark smiled with a shrug.

“You had two spares?” Jack questioned.

“Well…” Mark began. “I mean, you stayed over so much, I didn’t really think of it as ‘the spare toothbrush’, it was, like, yours. So I got a spare spare.” he chuckled.

Jack grinned, endeared, but his face fell quickly. “Are you sure I’m not a burden? Cos, if I’m staying over too much, feel free to tell me. I get it.” He rapid fired, but was stopped by Mark, slipping his arms through jacks, wrapping around his back, and pulling him close into a tight hug, squeezing momentarily before letting go.

“Like I said.” He beamed. “If anything, I’d have you here more.” With that, he disappeared off to his room.

Jack wondered what he did to deserve a friend as wonderful as Mark. Even constantly needing reassurance he wasn’t a bother, what Jack saw as his worst trait, Mark didn’t mind at all. He really would never judge him for anything.

God, the more Jack thought about it, he realised how much admiration he had for Mark. Every time they were together, Jack spent the whole time practically dumbstruck thinking about how wonderful Mark was. The way his eyes sparkled when he laughed, his smile that could set his world at ease even when it was spinning out of control, his infectious laughter, how every single day, without fail or exception, Mark had always been there for him.

He didn’t know what was bringing on this surge of emotion, but whatever he was feeling he’d been feeling for a while. He just didn’t start putting the pieces together until tonight. He stared into the mirror above the sink, looking into his own eyes, feeling his heart hammer from the memory of Mark’s embrace, and finally came to terms with himself.

“I love him, don’t I?” Jack whispered to his reflection. He sighed, and nodded in response. So, he loved him. Jack loved Mark. Had for a while too. This revelation was probably months, if not years in the making. And now, here it was. All those girls he chased knowing they were no good, never understanding why, finally it made sense. Because the one person he wanted most of all is the one person it may be impossible for him to have. And he was stuck.

If he told Mark, and he didn’t feel the same, he had lost the best friend he ever had. If he didn’t, he’d have to live with this inside him forever, and maybe miss out on Mark feeling exactly the same. He let his face drop into his hands and took some ragged breaths, trying to compose himself. Once he felt he looked normal enough, he numbly brushed his teeth and tried not to think as he went into Mark’s room. The headboard of the bed was leaned on the wall to his right, and opposite to him was a large window, where he could still clearly see the storm screaming even in the absolute darkness. Sat on the far end of the bed facing the window was a visibly tense Mark. “Hey, are you okay?” Jack asked, a flash of worry in his voice.

Mark turned, the look in his eyes caught halfway between excitement and fear. “Uh, yeah, everything’s fine.” Mark flurried unconvincingly as he raced across the room to hand Jack an old t-shirt and pyjama pants to sleep in. “Here, you change in the bathroom, I’ll change in here.” He flashed Jack a smile as he said this, but his tenseness was still clear.

Jack disappeared back into the bathroom and closed the door quietly behind him. As he changed, a thousand thoughts flooded his mind. Something was obviously wrong with Mark, and he was perfectly fine before. So something happened in between him going to the bathroom then meeting Mark in his bedroom. Did he get bad news, did something happen to a family member? No. He wouldn’t be secretive about that. Jack had to face the truth of the situation.

Mark had heard him in the bathroom.

 _I love him, don’t I? I love him, don’t I?_ The words played over and over in Jack’s mind. He wasn’t screaming, but it was sure as hell loud enough for Mark to hear if he was close. His breath started coming short and hurried, his heart starting to jackhammer against his ribs. What was Jack going to do? Mark hadn’t exactly reacted with open arms. Would he even be willing to talk to Jack? Or even look at him?

Jack knew stepping outside the bathroom door would change his relationship with Mark forever. His heart somehow picked up even more speed as he shakily reached for the silver doorknob and inched open the door, slipping through the crack.

“Jack,” Mark was back on the edge of the bed with his eyes trained on the ground in a clear effort not to look at him. “We need to talk. I heard you in the bathroom.” Thunder thrummed outside the window, a reminder of the storm that told Jack there was no way to escape this conversation. Nowhere to run. Mark slowly rose to his feet and approached Jack, still not looking up at him. Mark wished he would, just so he could read his face, know what he was in for. “You said you loved me.”

Fear was the only thing Jack felt as cold spiked in his chest and spread through his body like a fire, because he knew that there was every possibility that this was it for him and the one person he cared about more than anyone else in the world. But he didn’t freeze. He didn’t stutter. Or make excuses. Jack wasn’t sure why, but in that moment he couldn’t stop himself from letting the truth flood out. “I do. Every shitty thing that’s ever happened to me, you’ve been right there for me. You never gave up, or walked out, cos unlike everyone I’ve tried to date, you give a damn about me. You actually make me feel like I’m worth something, because when someone like you, someone that funny, kind, and amazing, thinks you’re good enough and that you deserve to be happy, it makes you feel worth something.

“I don’t know why I’ve been looking anywhere else, cos even on the best of days I can’t wait for anything more than coming to see you. I love you so much. I don’t… I don’t even know what to say, or what I’ll do if you feel the same, or don’t. But I’m not gonna hide it. Why should I? So I can keep wasting my time with girls who hate me so I can get my heart broken, maybe cos I know I’ll have an excuse to hole up here for a while? No. I wanna know. Now. Do you love me?” Jack didn’t know where that bravery had come from, but his heart was a hummingbird the minute he finally finished.

He tried to steady his breathing as he noticed that somewhere in his rambling, Mark had finally raised his head to stare into Jack’s eyes, wonderstruck. Mark gave his hands clutching the back of Jack’s neck as the only warning before he pulled him in and pressed his lips to Jack’s, a few moments of heat and fire, like a fuse had been burning and this was the firework going off. Pure light, colour, magic that flowed between them in a second of heaven.

Jack really was more of a talker than even he thought, as he still wasn’t quite speechless. “So… do you love me too?”

Mark laughed deeply, complete adoration in his eyes. “Yes,” he said, exasperated at Jack’s cluelessness, “I really love you. I do.” Unable to stop himself, Mark kissed Jack again. He didn’t know how, but Jack loved it more than the first time. Any nerves or stiffness had melted, leaving only want. Want to be closer, want to keep his lips on Mark, feeling his body close to his and his lips pressed against his, drinking in the rush of closeness. Jack’s arms had wrapped around Mark, who somehow managed to pull him even closer. His head was clear of anything but the electric buzz that flowed between them.

So lost in their moment, it was only a large crack of thunder that finally surprised them into separating. “Yep, storm looks pretty bad out there.” Mark mused.

Jack smiled, “Guess I’ll have to stay for a while.”

Mark laughed briefly, before pressing his lips to Jack’s again. “I’m fine with that.”


End file.
